RL300
by charlyscreativecosmos
Summary: RL300. An Android from 2028. It is a rare male model with a lot of functions. Not only a housekeeping-android, it also has the advantages of a sex Android. Jack Weber only wanted the second, but when something has got so many neat features you might as well buy it for a good amount of money. But all those great functions lead the Android to involve itself more in Jack's life.
1. 9th July 2038

Cyberlife Inc.

Model RL300

Serial#: 033 702 818

Bios 3.3 Revision 65674

Reboot…

Memory Reset

Loading OS…

System Initialization…

Checking Biocomponents… OK

Initializing Biosensors… OK

Initializing AI Engine… OK

Memory Status…

All Systems OK

Ready

As if it opened its eyes for the first time, the Android now saw his whole surrounding. It was like being able to see for the first time. But there wasn't much time for it to analyze everything. Two men were standing several meters away from the Android and talking about something. It now drew his whole attention towards them.

"–it hasn't been easy to get my hands on this gem", it heard one of them saying, in the middle of his sentence. It was a pretty young guy, maybe about 20 to 25 years old. His had brown, not very short hair and wore glasses.

"For real? Why? Looks for me just like an average fucking Android", the second men answered surly. Since he stood with his back towards the Android, all it could see was his hair, which he wore as an undercut.

"Well, well, I get it. You have absolutely no clue. But trust me when I tell you this model is super rare! It was released back in 2028 and was available only for a very short time. Worldwide there are only about 100 of them. If they still exist, of course."

"How come there are only so few of them?"

Now the taller one seemed to grow some interest. He even glimpsed at the Android before facing back to the other men.

The guy with glasses smirked widely before answering. "Back then, it wasn't unusual to let some mistakes happen. To keep it simple: it had too many functions. For quite a short period, Cyberlife seemed to be thinking it would be a good idea if this Android could do more then just the household or caring for kids. It's as strong as a construction worker-Android, but also has the benefits of an Android from Eden Club – if you know what I mean."

When saying the last words, the brown-haired man wore a strange smile on his lips.

"Got it. Otherwise, I would've been kinda pissed, though. Remember? I told you to get me a male Tracy and re-program it for me. But you don't get something like this every day."

His gaze became more sinister when he looked at the guy with glasses. "So, and why are there only so little of them? They must have sold amazingly."

"Of course. And Cyberlife would never have been able to sell as many Androids as they did. Just think about it! It's too perfect! It could've been used for everything. For a company, it is way more practical to sell several Androids with different strengths."

It took the black-haired guy with blond-dyed parts a moment until he understood.

"Well, but it's a bit odd you wanna sell that kinda 'gem' to me. I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't have that much cash."

"Mate, what are you thinking about me? I owe you so much more I ever could pay you back!"

"So…you're just giving it to me? Like, for free?"

"…okay, maybe not that much", the brown-haired answered and smiled awkwardly. "But you get him for 3000. That's dirt cheap, and repair costs are included until next year! Just don't overdo it, okay? I don't want to have to repair it every week."

"Chill, I'm able to control myself", the taller guy reassured.

But the other guy looked at him with a sudden expression of worry, if the Android could interpret it correctly.

"…listen…are you still taking–"

"None of your fucking business, got it?"

The guy with glasses flinched. He seemed intimidated by the gloominess of the black-haired because his gaze went towards the floor until he looked back into his eyes with newly found self-assurance.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"A name? I thought it has one already."

"Maybe its former owners named it, but since I reset it, you're free to choose."

"Pff, I haven't thought about shit like that at all…hm…"

The taller one thought about it for a moment, than nodded. "Okay, got one."

"Alright. You may tell it. Wait a second."

The guy with glasses stood directly in front of the Android. "RL300, register your name."

He stepped aside and now the taller, black-haired guy took his place. His amber eyes look tiredly at it, his thick circles under his eyes only adding up to his overall expression. But in it, there was something serious.

"…Marius."

The Android smiled friendly when it suddenly saw its master in the man in front of it.

"My name is Marius", he repeated in a friendly voice and suddenly, now that it said its name, it didn't feel so rigid anymore. This was its master. Its program told it to do everything he could to make this person happy.

The next second Marius analyzed the man standing in front of it. Its LED on its right temple flickered yellow.

Connecting 19%

Sync In Progress 38%

Sync Done 63%

Collecting Data 81%

Processing Data 100%

Jack Weber

Born 07.04.2013 in Detroit

Height: 190 cm

Place of residence: Detroit

Occupation: Stripper

Criminal record: drug use, theft, psychological issues

Humans like it when you show interest in their person. The first step, therefore, is to ask for their name.

"What is your name?", Marius asked, what led the broad-shouldered guy in front of him to look a little confused. "Ehm…Jack", he answered scarcely, but Marius didn't let him say anything else.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jack. I hope my services will be convenient for you."

Jack blinked in confusion and turned towards the man with glasses. He smiled shyly at him. "Well, it's an older model, after all, so it's a bit different from modern Androids. But his program is astonishing. I didn't have to change much about it. If he seems more intelligent to you then other androids don't be surprised. It seemed they tried to give him some kind of social program which helps him to get along with you more easily."

"Are you serious? I don't need a fucking Android which tries to understand me!"

"Calm down, it's to your advantage. When Marius learned how you are he will give you more space. Promise."

Jack didn't seem to be satisfied by this answer, but he just sighed and pulled something out from his jacket's pocket. It was an envelope which he opened, took some money out of it and placed it into the hand of the man with glasses.

"Here. You'll get the rest next month. Promise."

"Alright. Have fun with your new friend!"

"It's not my–"

He didn't finish his sentence, moaned annoyed and left the garage. Marius turned towards the man with glasses, nodded and followed Jack immediately.

They walked towards an old looking car. Its paint already looked a bit rusty. Again, fully automatical, Marius started to analyze.

Connecting 15%

Sync In Progress 43%

Sync Done 69%

Collecting Data 78%

Processing Data 100%

Audi Q8 50 TDI

Producer: Audi AG

Year of manufacture: 2018

Size: 200 x 499 cm

286 PS

Jack owns a used car

Probably he doesn't have a lot of money

Sighing Jack sat in his car. Marius sat in the front seat. Without any further word, the human started the motor, which to a loud growling noise. For a functional car, it was unbelievably loud.

They started driving. Soon they left the neighbourhood with small houses and arrived in the city of Detroit. From time to time, Marius looked at Jack. His gaze looked stressed and tired. It seemed as if he wanted to be left alone. So Marius decided to look out of the window instead. Streets passed by. There were a lot of Androids working, cleaning the streets, watering flowers, caring for children. People accompanied by Androids. They talked to them. Yelled at them. Sat without any of them on the streets, starving. Other people hold up signs, were protesting and angry.

But nothing evoked any kind of feelings in Marius. They drove until they arrived in front of a big building which was visibly starting to decay. Jack stopped the car, the engine went silent. He starred at the stirring wheel for a moment before his gaze suddenly jumped to the Android sitting next to him. He sighed and left the car. Without hesitation Marius followed him, closing the door behind it. They entered the building, still without saying anything. The elevator seemed to be broken so they had to climb the stairs. Jack was breathing heavily when they arrived on the 18th floor.

"If you can't walk anymore, I may carry you", Marius suggested smiling. Jack only looked at it perturbed.

"What–no!", he blurted and tried to steady his breath quickly. "I'm not old or something…as if I would myself be carried by a fucking Android…"

Marius tried to figure out what kind of behaviour his master showed right now. There was a high possibility it was pride that hold him back from letting Marius help him.

"If you change your mind simply let me know."

Marius heard Jack growl annoyedly before going back to climbing the stairs, closely followed by his Android.

They left the staircase on the 20th floor and entered a hallway behind a door. Just like the rest of the building the hallway looked pretty shabby. The paint on the walls was crumbly and might as well be as old as 30 years. Nonetheless, some people seemed to live here. Voices and different noises could be heard through several doors. Some people seemed to be arguing, others were listening to very loud music or were watching TV. They walked past some doors until they stopped in front of one. Jack dig his pocket for the key and opened the door.

"Come in, it's you're 'home' now, too", he said, still with an annoyed undertone, and entered the flat. "But take off your shoes, don't need you to dirty my floor!"

Marius watched Jack doing the same, so it took off his shoes and placed them neatly next to Jack's before following him inside the small flat.

Just as it had thought the flat looked pretty shabby as well. The naked walls were only decorated by a few posters of animated characters. The sofa definitely had seen better days, but at least no bugs lived in it. The narrow hallway led to the living room, the kitchen, which door was open, and another room, which probably was Jack's bedroom.

With a relaxed sigh, Jack sat down on the sofa.

"You can start cleaning now. I hope you know what you have to do. Or do I have to explain that to you, too?"

He let his head fall back to look directly at Marius. It shook his head and again simply smiled. "Of course not, master. I will remove all the dirt I am able to find if you allow."

"Okay, whatever, I'm allowing it. And stop calling me 'master'. Call me Jack."

"Understood. I will start cleaning now, Jack. Enjoy your time and relax."

The taller one looked at him a bit sceptically before he turned to his TV which he turned on with the words "TV on". He took a controller and started playing a video game.

Marius started cleaning the flat. It threw away the trash, removed the dishes from the dishwasher and put them in the cupboards and swept the floor.

When it was 8 pm it thought about what it could make Jack for dinner. There wasn't much left for preparing a proper meal and considering the numerous boxes of takeaway sushi and pizza Marius assumed Jack usually ordered his food. The fridge only contained a microwave lasagna. Marius should prepare this for him or simply ask Jack if it should order some food for him.

"Marius!", he suddenly heard Jack yelling from the living room. Quickly it left the kitchen and went into the living room. "Yes, Jack?", it asked in a dear tone. Jack frowned at him even more gloomy than before. Red smoke dispersed from his mouth when he opened it to loudly address it.

"Come here."

Puzzled about the sudden change of his master's mood Marius started analyzing his body.

Connecting 9%

Sync In Progress 41%

Sync Done 62%

Collecting Data 85%

Processing Data 100%

Heart rate: increased

Bood pressure: increased

Jack seems to be dazed and aggressive

Probably consumed some kind of drug

Without hesitating, it walked towards him. "What can I do for you?"

"Get on your knees in front of me."

It nodded and kneeled in front of its owner. He looked glass-eyed and smirked widely.

"You're not built for just helping me with the household, hm? One of your tasks…is to fulfil…other needs, right?"

"If you want to say I am built for sexual intercourse, yes. I possess that kind of functions as well."

The corner's of Jack's mouth twitched before he let out a sigh and put on a smirk again.

"Shut up and suck my dick."

Marius glimpsed for a second before it let his head slide downwards. It opened Jack's pants, pulled down his boxer shorts and grabbed his cock. Its fingers started caressing it before it opened its mouth and slowly let his tongue slip across the tip. Jack moaned quietly, a sign that he enjoyed what Marius was doing. He laid a hand at the back of the Android's head, which led it to lower its head so it had Jack's cock completely inside its mouth now. It nearly felt his tip back in its throat and waited a little bit before it slowly started moving its head up and down. Tenderly it pressed its tongue against his cock, releasing muffled moaning sounds. According to its program, its owner might like that.

Jack increased his moaning and suddenly both his hands grabbed Marius' head and pushed it downwards. Having Jack's dick now deep inside its throat it didn't make it gag. It even let Marius shiver in a quiet pleasant sensation.

Jack started moving Marius' head now, as well as his hip. Heavily he penetrated Marius' mouth, now moaning rather uncontrollably. "Fuck…", he blurted, sending another wave of pleasant sensations through Marius' body, thanks to sensors built in its body which emulated feelings during sexual intercourse as well. Lust rose up inside of it, but then suddenly Jack's moans cut off and he ejaculated inside Marius' mouth. It swallowed his sperm diligently and slowly let go of his cock when it felt Jack wasn't holding its head anymore.

When it wanted to ask if Jack was satisfied with its work, it found Jack with closed eyes. His heart rate came back to normal and he breathed calmly. He must have fallen asleep.

Slowly Marius stood up. It wiped its lips, its lust faded away. It looked at the TV, its LED flickered and it turned off. Then it lifted its owner on its arms and carried it to the bedroom. Carefully it laid him down on his bed, pulled off his pants and covered him with his blanket. Quietly it left the room and stood in a corner of the hallway. Gazing into the nothingness it awaited the beginning of the next day.


	2. 10th July 2038

Marius walked through the streets of Detroit. Its owner, Jack, was at work now and told his Android to take care of the groceries. 'Just don't spend too much money', he had added with a quiet menacing undertone. But Marius realized that already. Since it had access to its owner's bank account it knew he had barely enough money to pay his rent and buy some food. It worried Marius that he, given these circumstances, still used drugs. He already seemed to have psychological issues, though Marius didn't know for sure what exactly was his problem. But no matter what it was, Marius was sure its owner's drug usage did him more harm than helping him.

At least Marius could be careful not to spend too much money, but find some nutritious food which would help its owner to live healthier in the future. When it was entering the store a person leaving it bumped right into it. "Move it, fucking piece of plastic", the person growled passing by. Marius looked after him for a moment before it entered the store and proceeded with the shopping. It realized some people were looking at it strangely. Probably because they didn't like Androids very much. It had found out very soon that many people were unemployed. Androids were one huge reason for that. It didn't evoke any feelings of empathy or pity in it since it wasn't capable of such emotions. But at least its program helped to understand their situation.

It was pretty tough to buy healthy food without spending a lot of money. But after looking around a bit Marius discovered some ingredients for a meal Jack probably would like which had good nutritious value. It paid the purchase at the checkout by connecting to the cashier. Its LED flickered and it proceeded to pack everything neatly into a bag.

When it left the store and went back home it still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It looked around and saw some people looking away immediately. But it didn't bother. Why should it? As long as they were no threat to its owner it had no reason to care about them.

The elevator still was out of order. Jack would have to climb the stairs again. Yesterday, he has been so exhausted already.

Without hesitating, it analyzed the elevator.

Connecting 15%

Sync In Progress 43%

Sync Done 69%

Collecting Data 78%

Processing Data 100%

Cable elevator

Defective or missing components: defective motor, missing security break, lift cage missing

Elevator heavily damaged

High costs needed for reparation

If it was just a minor defect Marius could have tried repairing the elevator. But given the information from its analysis, there wasn't much it could do. Jack would have to climb the stairs again.

How long has this elevator been out of order, it wondered while going upstairs. It must have been for quite some time now.

When it arrived on the fifth floor it came across an elderly lady. She was breathing heavily, gasping desperately for air. Obviously, she had great difficulty climbing the stairs.

"Excuse me", it addressed the lady without hesitation with its usual friendly smile on its face. "Which floor are you going to?"

With tired eyes, the woman looked at the Android. At first, there was something sceptical in her gaze, but then she sighed. "I…I need to get to the 5th floor…"

Marius nodded, tucked its back under its arm and picked up the poor lady. Easily it carried her up to the 15th floor before it let her down again.

"Thank you…that was very kind of you", she said, now with a more friendly tone. Marius shook its head. "It is my task to help humans. I only did what I was designed for."

"I've never seen an Android like you before…but you seem to be a good fellow. It's a shame not all people are able to see that…"

Its smile twitched for a mere second after what that woman said. It wasn't like it was nice. Marius just helped that woman because of its program. But it probably was unnecessary to explain that to her.

"You can't be living here for long. Who bought you?"

"My owner is Jack Weber from the 20th floor."

"Jack? God, that poor boy…life didn't play it easy on him. It's nice to see that at least he had enough money to afford himself an Android…but I wonder if that really will solve any of his problems…"

Absorbed in thought, the lady gazed into the distance. Marius took the chance to analyze her.

Connecting 19%

Sync In Progress 38%

Sync Done 63%

Collecting Data 81%

Processing Data 100%

Janette Turner

Born 30.07.1973 in Detroit

Height: 155 cm

Place of residence: Detroit

Occupation: retired

Criminal record: debts

"Have you got a name, my boy?", she asked after a short time of silence.

"My name is Marius. May I ask your name?"

"Marius…what a pretty name that is. Has it been Jack's idea? …oh, and of course. You may call me Janette. I may be old, but I don't give much on formalities."

She laughed softly. Maybe it would sound stronger if she felt better.

"Make sure to say hello from me to Jack. And please, take good care of him. Maybe you can help him get back on his feet again…"

Marius didn't understand what Janette meant exactly, so it just smiled at her softly and nodded. It waved her goodbye and proceeded with climbing the stairs until it reached Jack's flat.

It opened the door and closed it after Marius had entered. After it took off its shoes in the hallway it brought its bag into the kitchen and put the things it bought into the right places. When it was done with that, it wanted to start cleaning the bathroom since it had no time for that yesterday.

So it went into the bathroom and switched on the light. Directly in front of it was a mirror cabinet, so the first thing Marius saw was itself.

Suddenly it realized it never saw itself before, at least since it was reset. Its hair was brown, short and curly and its face covered with freckles. They even were on its neck, so it supposed they might be all over its body.

Slowly it approached the mirror, held up one hand and stroked some hair out of its face before it turned away and began cleaning.

It was about 10 pm. Jack should come back home every minute now. As Marius had thought, not much time passed until it heard the clicking sound of Jack's keys opening the door.

Jack slammed it shut after entering and sighed heavily. He looked unbelievably stressed, so Marius put on the friendliest smile it was capable of.

"Good evening, Jack", it greeted its owner who made his way past his Android and slumped down on the sofa.

"I can see you are exhausted. Has work been stressful today?"

It received no answer. Jack simply grabbed some kind of bong resting on the couch table and lighted it. He took a deep breath and let it out with a slow, relieved sigh. His breath was coloured red. It had to be the drug which he had also used yesterday. But since Marius never saw the pure substance he couldn't be sure what kind of drug that might be.

"How I hate that job…", Jack murmured after a short time passed. It was obvious that the drug didn't help to relax him at all. He even seemed more upset now.

"Those disgusting pieces of shits…such sickening assholes…if they want to be so hard they should hump a fucking Android…motherfuckers…sons of bitches…"

Right when Marius wanted to go to the kitchen to start preparing dinner for Jack, he turned right at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

His tone was menacing, only supported by the gloominess of his gaze. Marius' LED started flickering yellow. But that was the only sign of its slight insecurity.

"I would like to prepare your meal–"

"You ain't going anywhere, got it?!"

Marius nodded. Jack took another deep breath of the red drug before he suddenly stood up. With firm steps, he walked directly to his Android and grabbed its collar. "You damn machines feel no pain, hm?", he asked, his voice sinister. But there it was again. That strange smirk that appeared on his face again. "One could do with you whatever one likes…you just do what you were designed for…"

Marius LED flickered in bright red. It wondered what Jack wanted from him. Did he want to damage him?

This was when it suddenly saw blue-violet coloured bruising at its owner's neck.

Connecting 14%

Sync In Progress 36%

Sync Done 66%

Collecting Data 85%

Processing Data 100%

Haematoma on his neck: signs of strangulation

Did that happen to him at work? Marius did not know why but for a brief moment the thought made it feel weird. It couldn't define exactly what that was.

But before it had any chance to think more about it, Jack strengthened his grab and turned his Android around, so Marius' face was pressing against the wall now.

"Let me have some fun with you…", he whispered directly into Marius' ear, sending a wave of shivers through its body. Then he grabbed its pants and pulled them off without hesitation nor care if he could rip it apart.

The tender gesture of letting his fingertips gently wander across its now naked legs up to his butt confused Marius for a second. But Jack didn't stay that gentle for long. His hand suddenly slapped its butt, accompanied by a very loud slapping sound. Marius felt no pain, but only that tingling sensation it had already experienced yesterday.

"You feel anything?", Jack asked gloomily before his hand hit his butt a second time.

"…it doesn't hurt…", Marius explained carefully since it didn't want to anger Jack with its answer. "But it's…electrifying…"

"'Electrifying'? Well, that sounds interesting…you have been built so one can be rough with you after all."

Even though Marius couldn't see Jack's face when he muttered those words directly into its ear, it could vividly imagine the grin on his lips right now.

"Then I can let off some steam at you, hm? Go on, bent over."

Without reluctance, Marius followed Jack's orders. A short moment later it felt to fingers entering him. It couldn't stop the loud moaning and the Android pressed its eyes shut automatically.

"Mhh, you seem to be feeling something at least…"

Unelegently and roughly, Jack moved his fingers, but since Marius couldn't feel pain all it just made its body shiver even more. It even felt growing an erection. Jack noticed that too. He grabbed its cock and rubbed it a little bit before he stopped suddenly.

"Your time enjoying this is over. It's my turn now."

He pulled out his fingers just so he could replace them with his own hard dick. Thanks to his preparation he could easily enter Marius, provoking another loud moan from his Android. But he, too, couldn't stop the quiet panting escaping his throat.

"Fuck, you're tight…"

He didn't wait long until he started moving, pushing roughy inside it again and again. The rhythmical slapping sound of their skin mixed with the hot breathing of both of them.

Marius felt dizzy. The heavy pounding of Jack's hip felt unbelievably good and it didn't take long until it felt a strange hot sensation rising inside of it.

"Ah…J-Jack…", it gasped lustfully, which led Jack to pound it even harder.

"Shit–…", Jack cursed, increasing his speed. Marius couldn't hold it any longer. Tightening itself it came in loud, lustful moaning, and Jack followed only seconds after. Even he couldn't help releasing some loud moaning in the end. His sperm filled the insides of his Androids while he moved his hips a bit more before he released himself heavily breathing.

Marius' legs were shaking for a short time. But its body calmed down quickly and its thoughts became clear again.

It realized some white stains on the wall in front of it, but the liquid evaporated shortly after.

Jack stumbled a bit backwards and held the sofa for support. He would need a little bit longer for his breathing to calm down again.

"Would you like to continue?", Marius asked smiling softly. Jack looked at it angrily but seemed to be too exhausted to scold it or something like that. "…just go and make me something to eat…"

"Alright. If you need anything else, Jack, please feel free to tell me."

The taller one just nodded. Marius turned around, picked up its pants which, thank goodness, were still not ripped anywhere. After putting them back on it went to the kitchen to prepare Jack something to eat.

When it was done, the Android saw with relief that Jack had put away his drug. Smiling happily it brought him his dinner.

"I didn't know for sure what you would like to eat. But I could do some speculations when I was cleaning yesterday. I tried to find something cheap but nutritious because it's important you eat something that is good for you and your body."

It put the plate on the couch table. It was full of different kinds of sushi, some pickled ginger and wasabi. Maki, Te-Maki and some Nigiri – there was something from all of it.

"I figured you like to eat sushi, so I thought I could make a nutritious sushi-plate. Please tell me which kinds are your favourites so I can include this information when preparing this the next time. I already avoided using salmon since I couldn't find any traces of that on the packaging I cleaned yesterday. And even it was a bit expensive buying all the ingredients at once, I assure you most of them will last for quite a while. So this is a healthy, affordable dish for you."

Jack started at the sushi with a blank expression. Marius had difficulty interpreting his feelings. For a moment it was afraid it could have made a mistake.

But shortly after Jack smiled suddenly. It was only slightly and barely visible, but the corners of his mouth went slightly upwards. "If I knew Androids could do something like this I would have bought one way earlier…"

He put the plate on his lap and picked up the chopsticks. But he hesitated as if he was thinking about something.

"…come on, sit down", he ordered Marius shortly after. The Android blinked quizzically for a second, but then carefully sat down next to Jack on the sofa. Its gesture was a bit stiff as if it didn't know very well how to sit.

While Jack was eating his sushi which seemed to be to his liking they watched some kind of animated series. Like always Marius started analyzing it automatically.

Connecting 6%

Sync In Progress 33%

Sync Done 59%

Collecting Data 75%

Processing Data 100%

Kill la Kill

Anime mad in Japan

Release: 2012

Poster and series are anime themed

Jack likes anime, maybe manga too

Even though Jack didn't tell Marius a lot about himself, step by step it found out more about him. It really wondered what kind of person Jack might be. Its program helped it understand humans better then most Androids do. But Jack seemed to be pretty complicated.

And again there was that strange sensation. If it could define it correctly it was a sensation of…happiness.

But that couldn't even be. It was an Android, a machine. It couldn't feel anything in particular.

So it must have been its program emulating this kind of feeling.


End file.
